Many applications in the field of analytical research and clinical testing utilize methods for analyzing liquid samples. Among those methods are optical measurements that measure absorbance, turbidity, fluorescence/luminescence, and optical scattering measurements. Optical laser scattering is one of the most sensitive methods, but its implementation can be very challenging, especially when analyzing biological samples in which suspended particles are relatively transparent in the medium.
One particle that often requires evaluation within a liquid is bacteria. The presence of bacteria is often checked with biological liquids, such as urine, amniotic, pleural, peritoneal and spinal liquids. In a common analytical method, culturing of the bacteria can be time-consuming and involves the use of bacterial-growth plates placed within incubators. Normally, laboratory results take may take a day or several days to determine whether the subject liquid is infected with bacteria and the type of bacteria.
Quantification of bacteria, yeast, and other organisms in fluid can be useful for medical diagnosis, drug development, industrial hygiene, food safety, and many other fields. Measurement of light scattering and absorption in samples is a known method for approximating the concentration of organisms. For example, techniques for detecting and counting bacteria are generally described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,961,311 and 8,339,601, both of which are commonly owned and are herein incorporated by reference in their entireties.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved systems and methods that quickly determine whether bacteria is present in the fluid sample and determine the effect of chemoeffectors on a fluid sample. There is also a need for an improved systems and methods that more quickly determine the type of bacteria after the presence of bacteria is determined.